


I Could Never Forget You

by GORMIE



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, F/F, F/M, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GORMIE/pseuds/GORMIE
Summary: Clarke and Lexa Griffin-Woods have the perfect life. They have been happily married for 12 years, have three amazing children, and two more on the way. Clarke has her own art gallery and Lexa owns a multimillion dollar business. They have amazing friends and life is just going well in general.But what happens when one of them is involved in a serious accident and completely forgets everything?





	1. Chapter 1

“Lex, can you please get the kids up? They are going to be late for school.”

When Clarke didn’t receive a reply from her wife she started up the stairs. Which was a little hard given she was eight months pregnant, with twins no less.

“Lexa! I swear if any of them are late you will regret it!”

Clarke proceeded to make her way to the top of the stairs. As she reached the top she turned down the hallway to the left towards the kids rooms. 

“Lexa!? Seriously?!” 

Clarke first checked Gray’s room, but didn’t find her wife or her daughter. She then proceeded to the room across the hall which was Jake’s room but still no sign of anyone. 

“Guys, are you kidding me right now? I have a meeting in just under two hours.”

Lastly Clarke went check their youngest’s room. As she opened the door she found all three of her children dressed and ready playing with Aden’s toys. 

“You three up and down stairs now please,” said Clarke. “Have any of you seen Momma?”

“Nope,” they all replied in unison while heading out of the room. 

As Clarke made her way out of Aden’s room following behind her children she began to shout at Lexa again still without knowing where she was. 

“Lexa, why am I the one getting the kids down stairs? I have to leave in 30 minutes!”

Still with no reply she made her way down the staircase and into the kitchen. All three kids were sitting at the table eating their pancakes. The nine year old was helping the three year old put some syrup on his pancakes and Clarke thought it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. 

Suddenly she felt and pair of arms snake around her and rest on her stomach. Clarke placed her hands on top of the other pair while leaning into the body behind her. 

“Hello beautiful,” came the voice of her wife.

“Don’t try and sweet talk me. I’m mad at you,” Clarke stated even though they both knew she wasn’t serious.

“I know, that’s why I am doing it,” Lexa replied as she placed a line of kisses along her jaw. Clarke then began to turn her head and kiss Lexa. 

When she pulled away she turned back around to watch the kids at the table again.

“You know, the only thing that could make this moment more perfect is if these two were here already,” said Lexa while tracing lazy patterns on Clarke’s stomach over her blouse. 

“Less than a month left,” she replied.

The only response she got was a hum. They stood like that just watching their children for a couple more minutes before Clarke broke the silence. 

“You’re going to have to let me go. I have to go to work.”

“Sorry, but I can’t do that.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, you see, I never got my good morning kiss.”

“As I recall, you got lots of good morning kisses in the shower earlier,” Clarke said while looking back at her wife with a smirk plastered on her face. 

“I don’t remember that. Maybe if you kissed me it would jog my memory.”

“You are such a dork,” Clarke stated right before she kissed Lexa.

Lexa pulled apart just enough to say, “I love you, ai hodnes.”

“I love you too,” Clarke replied as she pecked Lexa’s lips again. 

The two women pulled apart. 

“Kids, come say bye to Mom she has to leave.” Lexa said.

Suddenly Clarke felt three bodies collide into her. 

“Careful, we don’t want to hurt mommy,” Lexa said.

Clarke leaned down, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she said to each child while punctuating it with a kiss on their cheeks.

“I love you too mommy!” said the three year old, Aden. 

“Yeah, I love you mommy,” came the six year old not wanting to be out done by his little brother. 

The last reply came from Gray, “Love you mom.”

“Okay, all three of you listen to Momma okay? She is dropping you guys off at school today because I have a lot of important meetings today.”

They all nodded in reply.

“Okay then, if you are all done with breakfast can you please clear your dishes and put them in the sink?”

At that the three kids sped off towards the table and listened to their mom. 

“When will you be home?” Lexa asked.

“I have two meetings this morning and then I have to finish up a bit of paperwork and then one more meeting at four. So I should be home around five o’clock, sixish. After I get all my paperwork done though I am handing the reins over to Maya to handle until i get back from maternity leave.”

“Good, you are actually listening to what your mother said,” and at that Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Lex, sweetie, I went to med school too you know. I just chose to go back to school and study art because I realized that I did not want to be a doctor. I know that I have to take it easy because of the babies.”

“I know,” Lexa replied apologetically, “I just don’t want anything to happen to you or the two of them.”

“Well, after today you will get your wish and I will be off work for the next few months. I trust Maya with the gallery and I want to spend more time with the kids.”

“I do too, that’s why I told Anya yesterday that after the twins are born, I am going to take a month or so off. That way we can all spend time together as a family. Those three will be on summer vacation in a week, so I think it will be perfect.”

“That. Sounds. Wonderful,” Clarke said kissing the brunette in between every word.

“Okay I have to go. I love you. See you tonight.” Clarke said.

“Bye, love you too.”

“Bye kids.”

“Bye Mom”

And with that, Clarke was out the door and on the way to the gallery.

 

\--------------

 

Clarke had spent her entire day in meetings and doing paperwork. She had just finished up a meeting with an artist that she wanted to get into the gallery. The meeting went well, but it ran late. It was now 5:30 and she told Lexa she would be home before 6. 

She still had a few documents to look over, which would take about 30 minutes. Plus, it would take her at least 45 minutes to get home in traffic. So, Clarke pulled out her phone and called Lexa.

The phone rang twice before her wife picked up.

“Hello love.”

“Hi, I’m running a little late. I just got out of the meeting and still have some paperwork to go over. I should be home in about an hour and a half. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Take your time. Just once you get home, know I’m not allowing you to do any work for a long time.” 

“I know Lex.”

“I made dinner and will wrap some up for you.”

“Thank you baby. Also, when I get home can we go get ice cream? I have been craving some mint chip all day.”

“Clarke, you do realize if we go get ice cream we will have to get our three children some as well right?”

“It’s friday. They will be fine. Plus, I won’t be the one who has to deal with them because you probably will make me lay in bed right when I get home.”

“Fine, we will get ice cream.”

“Yes! I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“See you in a bit.”

“Bye Clarke.”

“Bye dork.”

 

\--------------

 

It was right after 6 when Clarke finished everything. She told Maya she could leave right after Clarke got off the phone with Lexa. 

She shot off a quick text to Lexa that she was now on her way home. 

She grabbed her phone off the desk along with her purse. Clarke fished her keys out of the bag and proceeded towards the door. 

Clarke reached the opposite end of the gallery and locked up the front door. She then headed to the back storage room. On her way to the back she shut off the lights in the showroom. Clarke reached the back door and turned off the storage room lights. 

She stepped into the dimly light alley and turned back towards the door. Clarke then locked up the back door and started walking to her car. 

 

\--------------

 

Lexa was beyond worried at this point. 

Clarke had texted her almost two hours ago that she was on her way home. Even in peak rush hour traffic the drive shouldn't take more than 45 minutes. 

The kid were in the den playing where Lexa could see them from the kitchen. 

She had tried calling Clarke multiple times with no answer. Lexa even called Abby to see if she knew where Clarke was. She didn’t. Lexa called Raven and Octavia too, but both of them hadn’t heard from the blonde. 

Lexa tried calling Clarke one more time but still, no answer.

Just after she ended the call there was a knock at the door. 

Lexa rushed over, hoping it was her wife and that Clarke had forgotten her key, again. 

As she opened the door she didn’t find the blonde’s beautiful face greeting her. 

Lexa was greeted at her door by two police officers.

“Are you Lexa Griffin-Woods?”

“Yes, I am she.”

“Ma’am, your wife has been in an accident.”

Right when those words left the officer’s mouth and reached Lexa’s ears, her whole world stopped. Suddenly the floor was rushing at her and darkness started to creep into her vision. The last thing she heard was the sound of Gray shouting “Momma!” and feet padding towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay wow. I said that this may come out sometime this week and then I got to writing a BOOM its done. 
> 
> Also, Happy Easter... even though it is tomorrow. ;)
> 
> I hope you like this next chapter! :)

Lexa was slowly coming to. She heard a faint beeping noise and felt a small body next to her. She began to open her eyes, but instantly became confused as to where she was. 

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to her. Clarke. The police. Blackness. And that was it. 

Her heart rate slowly began to pick up and her breathing became labored. 

Lexa saw someone appear in the doorway but didn’t turn to acknowledge them. She couldn’t process all the information that her brain was receiving. Or re-receiving.

She felt two hands placed on top of hers and looked up. She was greeted with Abby’s sad face.

“Lexa? Can you hear me?”

Lexa could only nod in reply.

“Good. Listen to my voice. You’re okay. Everything is fine. It’s okay. Everything is okay,” Abby then proceeded to say this over and over again until Lexa had her breathing under control.

“Abby,” was all Lexa managed to choke out.

“Lexa, sweetie I need you to stay calm okay?”

She then nodded in reply.

“Okay good. Last night you fainted. You are now in the hospital. Jacob has refused to leave your side, so that is why he is right there,” Abby said pointing to the small body in the hospital bed with her.

“Where are Gray and Aden?”

“They are a with Jake right now. They were in here earlier but he came and got them,”

Lexa was still trying to process all the information, but there was only one thing running through her head… Clarke. All she could think about was Clarke. Clarke. Clarke.

“Wher… Where is Clarke?” she somehow managed to choke out.

“Clarke… Clarke is… She’s in the hospital. She got into an accident last night.”

“Is she okay?! Are the babies okay?! I want to see her. Please Abby. I need to see Clarke!” Lexa said while she started to sob.

“Momma?” came a voice from next to her.

Lexa quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned towards her son. “Yes Jakey?”

Jake then climbed into Lexa’s lap an wiped a tear that had escaped her eye.

“Don’t cry Momma.”

“I know Jake. I’m okay. I promise,” Lexa said and then kissed the little boy on the head. 

At that moment Jake Griffin walked in with Gray and Aden in tow. 

“Hey look who’s up!” the man said as he saw Lexa.

“Momma!” screamed the youngest and oldest Griffin-Woods kids.

Suddenly, Lexa was engulfed by two pairs of tiny arms and soon felt a third pair join. 

“Hey guys.”

“Hi Momma,” replied Aden.

“Would you mind going with Grandpa right now? I need to talk to Grandma for a little bit okay?”

“Okay Momma,” Gray agreed easily. “Come on guys.” 

As the four left the room Lexa’s eyes traveled back to her mother-in-law.

“I want to see Clarke,” was all Lexa said.

“Lexa befo-” Abby tired to say but was quickly cut off by the pinger brunette.

“Abby,” Lexa started with tears beginning to form in her eyes, “Please. I need to see her.” 

“Okay. We will go see her. But you need to know somethings before we go and do that. Okay?”

“Okay,” Lexa replied hesitantly. 

“As you know Clarke was in an accident last night,” Lexa nodded in reply. “She was on her way home when another vehicle struck the driver side. Her car flipped several times. When the paramedics got her to the hospital, she had lost a lot of blood and had a severe abdominal parturition.”

At that Lexa took a big gulp of air and held it. A million thoughts were racing through her head. ‘What happened to Clarke? Are the babies okay? Please say Clarke is okay! Did something happen to the babies? Where is Clarke right now? Is Abby going to take me to my wife or not? If Clarke was taken to the hospital how did Abby not know where she was? Is Clarke okay?’ She couldn’t stop the bad thoughts from entering her mind. 

“She also had a pretty bad head wound,” came Abby’s voice. 

“Abby. Where is Clarke?”

“She is in the ICU.” 

“Okay. Then take me to her,” Lexa said while trying to get out of the hospital bed.

“Lexa, just wait,” Abby said lightly pushing Lexa back into the bed.

“Abby, please. I need to see her. Are the babies okay?”

“Sweetheart. Because of the abdominal wound the doctors had to deliver the babies early.”

Lexa sat there in shock for a minute before regaining her bearings, “What?” She said.

“You have two beautiful baby girls!” Abby stated, “After we go see Clarke, we can go see them if you would like.” 

“Yes, yes that’s perfect,” Lexa said while tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks.

“Okay then let’s go.”

 

———————

 

As they entered the room, Lexa’s eyes were immediately drawn to the sleeping woman on the bed. 

“She hasn’t woken up yet,” Abby said as Lexa made her way over, “We also don’t know if there was any damage caused by the head injury. We won’t know anything until she wakes up.”

“When is she supposed to wake up?” Lexa asked while grabbing Clarke’s hand and bringing it to her lips.

“We don’t know,” was all Abby said.

Lexa pulled up a chair right next to Clarke’s bed and sat down. She would have laid down in bed with the blonde but there were so many tubes and wires that Lexa didn’t want to mess with anything. Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hand again and then used her other hand to tuck a piece of hair behind her wife’s ear. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Lexa stroking Clarke’s cheek with her thumb while Abby watched from the doorway. 

Abby soon broke the silence saying, “I’m going to find Jake and the kids. We’ll be back in a little while. They haven’t seen Clarke yet. I wanted to wait and see if you were okay with them seeing her like this. Is that okay? Also, once they are here you can see the twins if you would like.”

Lexa just nodded in reply and with that, Abby left.

Green eyes never left the sleeping face in front of them. 

Slowly and quietly Lexa began to talk to Clarke even though she was asleep and couldn’t hear her. She would have began talking to the blonde earlier but Abby was in the room, and Lexa didn’t want to show more weakness in front of the woman that she already had. Which is crazy because the older woman had seen her in her worst times and Clarke would have scolded her at even the thought of not showing weakness. Lexa knee all this, but she just couldn’t really think clearly. Her wife was in the hospital for gods sake.

“Hey beautiful,” Lexa started finally stopping to hold back more tears.

“You need to wake up soon. We have two new daughters that we have to see. I need you with me to do it,” at that Lexa let her emotions start to take over and let out a sob. 

“I can’t do this without you Clarke,” she said, “I need you to come back to me. I can’t raise the kids without you. They need their mom. Please Clarke. I love you.”

Lexa sat there cleaning the tears off her face and then pressed a soft kiss to the blonde’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know that it may seem weird to some people that Lexa didn't go and see the twins because they were just born, but she is scared. There will be more insight into why in the next chapter. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Let me know what you think or anything I can improve on in the comments.


	3. Update

Hello everyone! I hope you are having a good day. If you read my fic ‘Lost Without You’, you may already know but I am taking a hiatus. I have a lot of stuff to work through in my life right now professionally, personally and mentally. I have decided that I will be continuing one fic, that being ‘falling to get to you’, as a way of still being able to write, expressing myself, and a small escape from reality at times. I need to take some time for myself and to be able to get into a better place in my life as well as develope a better mindset. Once I do that I will be able to continue writing this fic. 

People may wonder why I chose ‘falling to get to you’ over either of my other two fics and it is a simple answer. Both this fic and ‘Lost Without You’ contain dark storylines and lots on angst throughout the fic. With my mental state being where it is I thought it best for me not to continue writing either of these for now. I hope everyone understands the decision I have made.

If anyone of you are every in a dark place I encourage you to talk to someone. It may not seem as though it will help, but there is never any harm in doing so. Do not be afraid to ask for help, it is not a sign of weakness but a true sign of strength. I just wanted to get that out there and hope that it can help at least one person. 

I promise I will not abandon this fic and I will eventually continue. Unfortunately, at this time I just don’t know when that will be exactly.

I hope everyone understands my decisions and can support, or at the very least, accept them. 

I love everyone and thank you for all of your support. I hope you all have a wonderful day. 

-Gormie


End file.
